Butterfly Effect
by m0thman
Summary: An alternate universe where Evan has time to explain himself and unknowingly saves Connor's life.


**Authors Note: OKAY so i haven't written an actual fanfic since i was like..12..and I'm honestly not very good at writing I just have fun doing it. so just a warning. also evan and connor are going to be kind of ooc, especially connor. or i feel like they are i guess. also i only read this over a couple times and i'm bad at catching mistakes so if you see one just lmk please. and this is pretty short but i might continue it of anyone likes this lol. and this is kind of a connor/evan fic if you squint but if i continue this is definitely will be. anyway time for me to shut up and get on with the story.**

 _Oh no._ Evan thought to himself as he watched Connor storm off with his letter. A million things ran through his mind, what was he going to do with it? It's not like Connor had any friends to tell...but he could tell Zoe. Oh god what is he going to do? This is going to ruin him. He can't let this happen. He could catch up with Connor and talk it out, oh who is he kidding? Him _?_ Evan Hansen? _Talking_ his way out of a situation? That's funny. He considered what else he could do. He could just wait it out, but if this letter gets out there he'll likely be confronted by several people and god knows what they'll say, and how is he suppose to explain himself? How could he ever make friends after something like that? Before he even realizes it he's running out the door of the computer lab after Connor. He has no idea what he's going to say. Before he even has time to think he see's Connor about to leave the school

"Connor wait!" he says

"What the hell do you want?" Connor yells back

"I'm, u-um" Evan stutters trying to find a way to explain himself. "I didn't mean to h-hurt you. That letter wasn't meant for you it was for my therapist."

"If you were going to lie to me you could've at least thought of something a little more creative" Connor responds, still angry. "Just leave me the fuck alone."

He starts to walk away again and leaves the school but Evan follows him.

"No! I mean wait. Please just listen to me. I know you're mad but at least let me explain myself. Then you can be mad at me." Evan tells him.

Connor sighs, unfazed by Evans words but he realizes this kid will probably follow him all the way home if he keeps ignoring him so he might as well deal with it now before he gets even more pissed off.

"Alright. What. Please explain to me why you were writing creepy letters about my sister to your therapist."

"It's not about your sister! I mean...I guess that's part of it. You've probably noticed that I don't exactly have many, any, friends, and I can't talk to people, so my therapist tells me I should write letters to myself...you know like 'Dear Evan Hansen today is going to be a good day' and I explain why, except it wasn't a good day and there won't be any good days except..Well your sister is just really nice and it'd be cool if I could actually talk to her then maybe things would be better and just I'm really sorry it's creepy just don't tell her or anyone I-"

"For someone who 'can't talk to people' you sure have talked a lot "Connor interrupted, he seemed to have calmed down slightly. "Sorry I haven't exactly had a great day either and I... I guess I'm the best with dealing with people either."

"Oh uh" Evan replied, he was honestly surprised how well Connor was taking this. He didn't know Connor well but he'd become known in the school for his anger and outbursts. People would make fun of him and call him the 'school shooter' except he actually seemed pretty understanding. Evan didn't really know what to say, and there was a short silence between the two boys until Connor continued,

"Hey, don't get me wrong I still think it's weird as shit that you have a crush on my sister."

"Yeah, uh. Sorry." Evan started his face going a bit red "To be fair I shouldn't have written it down and printed it in a public computer lab, and I don't mean to be weird but you're sister is just..she's a really great girl."

"Alright don't make this weirder than it is" Connor said "Here, you'll probably want this back. For your therapist or whatever."

Evan took the letter and gave an awkward smile. "Thank you. I'm sorry for all of this. I-I should go now."

He muttered a goodbye and walked away, and Connor walked the other direction.

"See you later" Connor yelled behind him.

Somehow this had actually put Connor in a better mood. Not a lot of things can do that. He'd always kind of liked Evan; he knew he didn't have any friends just like him. He also seemed like a pretty cool guy, just so awkward and shy that no one gave him a chance. He'd always wanted to talk to him, but he wasn't exactly the type to approach people and he wasn't ever given a good opportunity. Then he ruined it by getting angry and pushing him in the hall. In his mind he honestly thought he was wrong for ever thinking Evan could be a nice guy and that he just an asshole, but when he saw him in the computer lab he thought he should give him another chance. Also he saw that no one has signed his cast and it made him feel bad, but then that letter guaranteed in his mind that Evan was actually just a huge asshole. The only reason he let it go, was he saw himself in Evan. He knew what it was like to have no friends. To feel alone. The whole thing with his sister was weird, but he wasn't even close to Zoe. Why should he care what guys are into her? Still weird though.

Evan walked home thinking about his encounter with Connor. The guy may have shoved him earlier, but he also was the only person who signed his cast and he was surprising cool about his creepy letter about his sister. Evan looked at his letter, after reading it over he crumpled it into a ball and shoved it in his pocket. Maybe Connor isn't such a bad guy, and maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.


End file.
